Thrashing Machine
Thrashing Machine, previously known as Thrashing M and also known as Thrash Machine, '''was added in Beta 30.0. Previous Versions can be found here. This card counts towards all monster tribes. This means that it will count as an Amalgamate, Bomb, Dog, Frog, Mold, Plant, Snail and Tem. It also counts as a Royal Guard, Follower and a Lost Soul. As of Beta 37.0, it received a Dust effect that will let it give +1/+1 to a random ally monster that has one of the previously mentioned Tribes, as well as other Thrashing Machines. '''Please Note: Silencing this card will remove its Dust effect, but not its Tribes. Its Tribes are inherent and are not given to by the description. As such, this card works best in decks based around these. Below shows a list of the cards each tribe that work with this: Amalgamate * Alphys can add this to your hand with its Magic and reduce the cost by 1. Lost Alphys (Lost Soul 6) can do the same, but with Dust instead of Magic. * Reaper Bird will give this +2 HP and Candy if this is drawn with its Magic. * Everyman can give this +1/+1 with its Magic. Bomb * Script Bomb will reduce this card's cost by 2 if this is drawn with its effect. Dog * Doggo's Magic returns this to your hand with a cost of 2. * Bone Painting's Magic gives +1/+1 to this if you have this in your hand. * Dog Food can summon this with its Dust. * Dog House can add this to your hand with its Magic. This on your board also allows it to add a 2nd Dog (which can also be this). * Greater Dog will gain +3 HP using its Magic if you have this in your hand. * Sand Dog's copy from its Magic gains +1/+1 for each of this in your hand. Frog * Final Froggit's Magic gives +1/+1/+1 to this, no matter where it is. Mold * Moldbygg will give +1 HP to this with its End of turn effect. * Moldessa can add this to your hand with its Dust. Plant * Ghost Tree gains +1 HP if you summon this. * Gardener Asgore's Magic can add up to 2 of this in your hand and removes all negative effects of this on your board. Snail * Snail Trainer can add this to your hand with its Turbo and will still add a Thundersnail to your hand using its Magic if your board has this and a Snail, or 2 of this. Thundersnail can also summon dead versions of this. * Blue Snail, Red Snail and Yellow Snail will give Charge, +1 ATK and +2 HP to this respectively with their Magic if you have this on your board. Tem * Bob can add up to 3 of this in your hand with its Magic. * Temmie Statue will give this +1/+1 if you summon this. Lost Soul * Angel of Death can summon this with its Dust. Unlike most others in the list, this can happen only once. * Sacrifice can add this to your hand when used. Royal Guard * RG 01 will give this Taunt if it dies and this is on your board. * RG 02 will give this -2 Cost if it dies and this is in your hand. * RG 03 will give this Candy if it dies and this is on your board. * RG 04 will give this Ranged if it dies and this is on your board. Future * Redacted can add this to your hand with its Future. Category:Amalgamate Category:Bomb Category:Dog Category:Frog Category:Mold Category:Plant Category:Snail Category:Tem Category:Royal Guard Category:Follower